


Bloody hell

by akane171



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akane171/pseuds/akane171
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marrish AU prompt: You just punched me in the face while gesturing wildly to a friend, your friend can’t stop laughing and I’m too shocked to respond to your apologies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody hell

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, expect some funny grammar.

  
Jordan didn’t see that coming.

In one second he was slowly strolling through the mall.

In the next, by the corner of his eye, he saw a bag flying right into his face.

Before he could even blink, it crashed on his nose with a force of a German tank.

Then he was lying flat on his back, blood gushing from his broken nose and world swirling before his eyes like a freaking whirlpool.

“Lydia, you just…!” He heard some girlish voice and then an eruption of hysterical laughter.

“It’s not funny Malia!”

The crazy whirlpool of colors he was seeing turned red, when someone short kneeled on his side and was brooding over him.

“Oh God! I’m so sorry! Are you ok?!”

Jordan opened his mouth to say that yes, of course he was fine. He was an experienced and very good cop and experienced and very good cops were not getting knock out by little girls armed with big bags.

But instead a wave of fresh blood gushed from his nose.

“Shit! Malia, call 911!... And stop laughing!”

“I’m perfectly fine.” He finally managed to splutter.

“Yeah, right. How many fingers you see?” The girl asked.

Jordan squeezed his eyes. “What fingers?” He asked confused, seeing absolutely nothing but a whirlpool of red and green.

“God, you have a concussion!”

“No.” And then he felt dizzy. “But I’m going to faint.”

So he fainted.

Before he passed out, the whirlpool finally stopped and he saw a pair of the greenest eyes he has ever seen in his life.

*

Annoying thing about being a cop in a small town – bad news travel fast.

Two hours later he was lying drugged in his hospital room with a broken nose and a concussion. He already got twenty messages from his co-workers about cops being knocked out by little girls, how Prada bags were lethal weapons and something about lost pride. And then sheriff Stilinski came, asked how he feel and… took his picture. Probably to show it to his so-called friends at the station. Probably they all were laughing their asses off.

Bastards. He fucking hated them all.

“Uhm, can I come in?”

Jordan opened his eyes and looked at a girl standing in the door. She was smiling shyly and looked… familiar. That hair like fire and incredibly green eyes…

“You.” He said accusingly, recognizing the reason of losing his reputation of a perfect cop.

“Me.” She reddened a little. “I’m so sorry, I was showing Malia how I broke up with my boyfriend and how I knocked him out. I just swung my bag and accidentally hit you, I swear I didn’t see you coming. I’m so, so terribly sorry.”

Jordan sighed. He should have been pissed off. But he couldn’t. She was cute, looked impossibly good in her green dress, her deep voice could lull him to sleep, she was short but not as young as he thought and was totally out of his league but….

Did she say something about breaking up with her boyfriend?

“Did he deserve it?” He asked, facepalming himself inwardly because for sure he was going to make an idiot of his dumb self. He blamed the drugs.

“Huh?”

“Your boyfriend, did he deserve the beating?”

She smiled and entered the room closing the door behind her. When she approached his bed he smelled a faint scent of jasmine.

He tried not think about how handsome he probably looked with a swollen nose, black eye and bruises on his cheeks.

Fuck his luck.

“He did. Unfortunately, I didn’t beat him with my bag, so he doesn’t look as bad as you.” She grinned.

“What do you carry in your bag? Bricks? Baby elephants? I bet you hid there an entrance to Narnia.”

She blinked and then chuckled. He chuckled back.

A wave of blood gushed from his nose like a fountine.

“Crap!”

Before he could do something, she pushed his head back, put a handkerchief on his nose and squeezed it gently.

“Oww!” Gently or not, his nose was still broken and hurt as seven hells.

“Sorry, does it hurt?”

“Of course not.” He sniffed, feeling tears running down his face.

She said nothing, just smiled a little.

Great. Not only he looked like a Quasimodo but she was going to think he is a crybaby too.

“A fantastic way to make a good first impression on a girl, huh?” He asked after few moments with a defeated voice, because for sure she was going to excuse herself in a second and run away from his life for good.

“Not bad. Quite unforgettable.” She grinned again with hand pressed against his still bleeding nose. “So, you’re a fan of C.S. Lewis books, huh?”

Jordan blinked slowly. His nose was throbbing, his head hurt, drugs in his system were clouding his mind and he was going to make an idiot of himself, but he was not going to waste a chance.

“Yes. Do you want to take me to Narnia?”

Lydia smiled slowly. “I already have.”

The End


End file.
